Gang Bangin
by YoungFate15
Summary: Anubis house is in a gang and there enemy is coming for them will they make it? Death couples are Fabina, Amfie, Peddie, Jara Joy/oc, Oc/Oc .And there will be a lot of Ocs. This story is AU and Occ


**Chapter 1**

**Hey guys new story. This has some violence so no bad reviews about it please and Thank you. And in this story chapters will have no more than three povs because then it's starts to drag. It will be occ and au**

**Eddie's POV**

I sat on my bed packing all my weapons away while listening to sick puppies. This year my work will be coming with me. I'm a leader of the Blue Alpha gang. My gang is very well known especially by the cops. They kept count of how many people we shot and killed and trust me that's a lot. We have members in both England and America. The main people are my house mates and my lil sisters. Nina and Jaz that's short for Jazzlyn. Jaz is 15 and Nina is 16. I'm 17. The house is 16 so they picked me to ne leader. Second in command is Nina then third is Jaz and so on and so forth. I was all packed up and so was Nina and Jaz. We were just waiting for our cab to get her so we can be on our way to England for the school year. Before the cab came a couple of our "friends" came.

"Hey Mark,Cassie and Omar." I said. They waved then we sat on the couch. Our mom doesn't know that all three of her kids are in a gang. So when our members do come over we say they're friends. She has no clue but that's the way it's gotta be so she can stay protected.

"We need to talk." Omar said. I nodded.

"Mom we'll be right back" I said. She nodded. I then led them to the basement where mom couldn't hear anything that was being said.

"What's up guys?" Nina asked. They sat on the couch that was down here.

"Who will be our leader while you guys are gone." Omar asked. I haven't really thought about it.

"Omar is leader since he is oldest, Mark second in command, then Cassie." I said. They nodded then texted it to the others in the gang.

"But that's only until we get back." I said. They nodded. They left minutes later leaving us to our thoughts. The only thing I'm worried about is our enemy the Green Devils. There second to us and their leader hates that. So lets just say Antonio like to hold a grudge. They're our number 1 hated enemy. A lot of people jave been killed on both our sides. But that's not important anyways. We went back upstairs and waited till the cab came. When it did we headed for the airport. We would be arriving in just a few hours.

**~Airport~**

**Nina's POV**

We sat in the airport waiting for the desk receptionist to say our flight number. We got throught the security pretty fast considering we had a hella weapons. But Eddie showed us a way of hiding them so they wont be detected. I couldn't wait to get back to Anubis because I missed Fabian. We've been going strong for two years now. Eddie and Trixie have been going strong for two years and Jaz is dating Alfie brother Declan who is a year oldder then her so Eddie keeps him in check. But he's really nice and not like Alfie at all well except for the humor part but he is really sweet. Amber and Alfie are still together and I'm happy that Mara and Jerome are together because they make a cute couple. Joy is over Fabes and she started dating this boy name Matthew. He is cool and he's moving into the the house this year and he is thinking about joining the gang. I heard this year there making the house bigger so there is enough people and I also heard we were getting new student named KT and Willow. Vitcor is still the same crabby as hell but we don't care. The plane ride was long but thinking about Fabian got me through it. When the plane landed Mr. Sweet or dad as he like to be called sent us a cab. Eddie help put our bags in the trunk as Jaz got into the backseat. I climbed in after her then Eddie got in.

"Who ready for the school year?" Jaz asked. We looked at her then she started blushing. She just wants to see Declan but who can blame her I can't wait to see Fabian. Eddie probably can't wait to see his girl. After a half an hour of driving we've finally arrived. The others were outside waiting for us. Sweetie was outside ready to pay the driver. The taxi came to a stop then we got out. I ran to Fabian who had his arms open for me.

"Fabes I missed you." I said planting a kiss on his cheek.

"But I miss you more." He said kissing me on the lips. That what I love about him he is so nice until you make him mad. But he is super sweet. We stared into each other eyes until amber ruined it. I hugged everybody else then went inside as Fabes and the other boys got the other things. Inside the house Trudy was in the kitchen making some cookies.

"Hey Trudy." I said hugging her. She hugged me back then went back to baking. I went into the common room to find the new students, Matthew, and Declan. I hugged Declan and Matthew and introduced myself to the new girls.

"Fresh meat." I whispered to the two boys. The others came into the common room and we all caught up until victor same old creepy ass speech was heard. We headed up to our rooms and got ready for bed. But nobody went to sleep now that the mystery was over we talked about Gang related things like the killings of our members or attacks planed on us. We usually make a strategy on how we will take them down. But tonight was just a welcome back party in the woods. We sneaked out the windows and ran toward the woods. We would back by dawn so basically before Victor was up. We had snacks, music and a whole bunch of other things. Fabian and I danced the whole night plus we made out a few times. But I was fun I just couldn't get my mind off of back home. I hope they'll be ok without us there.

**~America~**

**Antonio's POV**

I sat in my hideout ride to put my plan in action. It's already in affect but we just need Eddie and his sisters to leave the country. When I'm done her I'm making my way to Liverpool to wipeout the whole Blue Alpha Gang. Then The Supreme Demons will be the number one most feared gang in both England and America.

"Ready Boss." One of my gang members said. I nodded and we made our way to the Alpha Gang hideout. When we got there I we handed two pistols. One of my men had a phone so I told him to film what was about to go down. He nodded. I sent people around back so no one could escape. I kicked the door down and walked inside. They looked at me with fear in their eyes. Omar there leader stepped up.

"this is what happens when you don't have a strong leader." I said. Then I started shooting up the place and of course they were shooting back. But I still won. I went to and almost dead Omar who was crawling to get away. I stepped on his back until he turned around. I told the guy to point the camera at him.

"Any last words to your leader." I said. He struggled for air.

"Eddie I'm sorry.' He said before I shot him in the head three times. Then the camera pointed at me.

"Eddie this is what happens when you aren't a good leader." I said laughing evilly. Then it end. We left the hideout and went back to our own. I had someone send the video to Eddie's phone I know he was mad but he needs to know my gang is the best and the strongest,.

**Here guys this story is for not making a new chapter for 9 months but I promise that's next. Ok luv u by.**


End file.
